


The Shower Stealer

by ablondeweasley



Series: And That Was How it All Began [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: the "im running late to class and you are using the shower I always use in the community showers and, fuck, this keeps happening au" plus the "fuck i accidentally saw you naked in the community showers and now i can't stop thinking about it and you and i think im gay for you" AU's (and with the bonus of texting!!!)





	1. Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is probs the longest fic I've written in a long time... which fic of the "And That Was How it All Began" series do y'all like best? I'm curious...

The first time it happened was a Wednesday.

Running late, (as usual, though Lance would never admit it), he desperately clutched his “lotions and potions,” according to Hunk, or “bottles of shit,” as Pidge would say, (whatever you want to call the heavenly, sweet-smelling skin-care products Lance cradled in his arms), and nearly slipped in a puddle of water as he sprinted toward his shower. Well, it technically wasn’t his, but it’s the one he’d claimed since his first shower here at Altea Tech, and it was the only one with a blue curtain, so it was like it was made for Lance. Lance _did_ realize that other people probably used it, but he didn’t like to dwell on that dismal, nasty thought, and it was never in use when Lance came in every morning, so…it was easy to pretend it was his and only his.

Until this morning.

Lance’s flip-flopping on the wet tile came to an abrupt halt as he stopped in front of his very in-use, not empty at all, shower. The water was running far hotter than Lance ever used it, as Lance noticed by the thick cloud of steam, and there were pale feet peeking out from under the shower curtain, splashing around in the draining water.

No.

No fucking way.

No. No.

_No._

Lance would not stand for some stranger prancing around in his shower, probably using up all the hot water, spreading foot fungus, maybe even _peeing, Dear Lord-_  
And Lance was running late and needed to shower! It wasn’t like Lance could use another shower! ~~(Well…)~~

“Hey! You in there!” Lance called over the running water. No response. “Shower Stealer! I’m talking to you!” No response…except… _no_ , the Shower Stealer had started _singing._

 _Holy fuck._ Someone had _stolen_ Lance’s shower and was tainting it with not only foot fungus, maybe urine, but also emo music, according to the rendition of “The Black Parade” emanating from Lance’s shower. ~~(And the Shower Stealer wasn’t a very bad singer; Lance would be lying if he wasn’t weirdly turned on by that soft voice coming from his shower)~~

Fuck. Lance was late, fucking pissed, ~~and sexually confused,~~ all because of his new arch-enemy.

“Don’t do this again or you’ll feel the wrath of Lance McClain!” Lance called over his shoulder, just for good measure. It looked like Lance was taking a French Bath this morning.

✩✦✩✦

(9:12 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: where the fuck r u Lance  


(9:12 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: ur 12 min late  


(9:13 AM) Bro<333333: yeah Lance buddy r u ok?  


(9:13 AM) Bro<333333: Coran’s off on a crazy space rant u’ll be sorry u missed  


(9:14 AM) Me: i was brutally attacked by my archenemy  


(9:14 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: jc not another Keith rant  


(9:14 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: what did he do this time  


(9:15 AM) Me: no not the mullet for a change  


(9:15 AM) Me: i have another enemy now too  


(9:15 AM) Me: some fucker stole my shower  


(9:16 AM) Bro<333333: Lance i know ur,,,very attached to the blue shower, but its not actually *urs* buddy  


(9:17 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: goddamn Lance ur so pathetic  


(9:16 AM) Bro<333333: im srry u had to use a diff shower  


(9:17 AM) Me: no i didn't use a diff shower, cant give my archenemy that satisfaction or have him thinking he beat me  


(9:17 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ:fuck Lance  


(9:17 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: just take a fucking shower and get ur ass to class  


(9:17 AM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: im outta here  


(9:18 AM) Bro<333333: Lance u rlly should get to class  


(9:18 AM) Bro<333333: and maybe next time just use a diff shower? i dont think this guy is out to get u in any way  


(9:19 AM) Me: im coming buddy  


(9:19 AM) Me: and i hope there wont be a next time, lord knows what ill do  


(9:20 AM) Bro<333333: gtg buddy we r starting to take notes  


(9:20 AM) Bro<333333: get here soon!!!!!! (or if u cant u know i got u w the notes <3)  


(9:21 AM) Me: aww luv u buddy  


(9:21 AM) Bro<333333: luv u too bro  


(9:22 AM) Me: bro  


(9:22AM) Bro<333333: bro  


(9:22 AM) Me: bro  


(9:23 AM) Bro<333333: i srsly gtg get here soon bro

✩✦✩✦

Lance arrived to class very late, very angry, not very clean, a little smelly, (thanks a lot for pointing that out, Pidge), and cursing the Shower Stealer.


	2. Larceny

The second time it happened was on a Sunday.

Lance was fortunately not running late this time; nor did he have anything to be late _for_. He was, however, full of booze and regret.  
Dios, Lance regretted that party last night. Like, more than usual regret. The same amount of regret he felt about the way he used to spike up his hair (shudder), and the way he felt about those unspeakable posters that coated his bedroom at age thirteen. (Lance burned them, don’t worry.)

God, he was surprised his head wasn’t dented and oddly shaped; it felt like someone had enthusiastically taken a hammer to it. And his mouth smelled and felt like like it was covered in the mucus that frogs secrete. (Yeah, that stuff on frogs isn’t slime, it’s mucus; that was on of Hunk’s little tidbits.)

So he was looking forward to his shower a lot more than usual. The hot water, the beautiful smells, scrubbing this layer of booze and sweat and B.O. off of him…

But just as he stepped into the communal shower, he was greeted both by the sounds of someone Lance called Moaning Myrtle (the nasty fucker was always jacking off really loudly and unsettlingly; like, Jesus, man, this is a communal shower!), and the sight of those pale feet under Lance’s blue shower curtain.

Why? _Why?_

Lance would’ve gotten onto his knees and wailed if not for the fear that the puddles permanently living on the bathroom tile weren’t just shower water but also pee, (something that made his already nauseated stomach twist worryingly) and for his throbbing headache.

He dragged himself over to his poor, beautiful shower.

“You in there,” he croaked out, “that’s my shower.”  
Unfortunately, he still wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the spray and fucking Moaning Myrtle over there.

“Can I get my shower back, please?” Lance wasn’t sure if he was trying to plead with the Shower Stealer or God, now. Either way, it didn’t seem to be working, as Lance could just barely make out “The Ballad of Mona Lisa” of the sound of the water.

Lance wanted to just peel back the curtain, but he had no idea what the guy was doing in there (besides singing emo songs)…(and also that was creepy and rude.)

He sank to the floor, no longer caring about the puddles. From this angle, he cold see that those feet were all slim ankles and elegant toes, and pale enough that Lance could see the blue-green veins beneath the skin. ~~They were very pretty, and Lance kind of wanted to just reach out and touch them and~~ — _holy fuck, Lance was obviously still drunk._

He staggered out of the bathroom, deciding just to go back to bed. 

Fucking Shower Stealer.

✩✦✩✦

(12:13 PM) Bro<333333: u up yet guys?

(12:13 PM) Bro<333333: how r u holding up lance?

(12:14 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: goddamn it hunk u woke me up

(12:14 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: and ur not even bothering to ask how i am too? rude

(12:14 PM) Bro<333333: pidge all u drank last night was root beer and apple juice, and u rlly should be up already

(12:14 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: i havent slept in 4 days hunk

(12:15 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: and ur the one who said my fake id wasn't believable enough

(12:15 PM) Bro<333333: …

(12:16 PM) Bro<333333: lance? u up?

(12:17 PM) Me: unfortunately

(12:17 PM) Bro<333333: how r u buddy? u drank a lot

(12:18 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: yah it was gr8 lance

(12:18 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: lotsa new blackmail material

(12:18 PM) Me: oh god no 

(12:19 PM) Me: what happened

(12:19 PM) Me: hunk why didn't u stop them

(12:19 PM) Bro<333333: i fell asleep apparently

(12:20 PM) Bro<333333: but even b4 i fell asleep i saw many things id like to unsee lance

(12:20 PM) me: again, what did i do

(12:21 PM) Bro<333333: u did that dancing on the bar thing

(12:21 PM) Bro<333333: u hit on several items of furniture as well as ur TA and one of ur professors (who rlly shouldn’t have been there but everyone likes Ms. Allrua)

(12:21 PM) Bro<333333: u took off all ur clothes and did this complicates salsa in just ur boxers

(12:22 PM) Me: oh so nothing crazier than usual

(12:22 PM) Bro<333333: also u basically gave Keith a lap dance

(12:22 PM) Me: WAIT WHAT

(12:23 PM) me: U BETTER BE JOKIFFING

(12:23 PM) me: I DONT EVEN REMBER KEITH BEING THERE

(12:23 PM) me: WTF

(12:24 PM) me: UR JOKING RIGHT

(12:24 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: [bestblackmailmaterialever.jpg]

(12:24 PM) Me: holY FUCK

(12:25 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: jk thats photoshop

(12:25 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: Keith wasn't there lol

(12:26 PM) Bro<333333: srry buddy they paid me $10 last nite to go along w it

(12:26 PM) Me: pidge

(12:27 PM) Me: how

(12:28 PM) Me: why

(12:28 PM) Me: beTRAYAL HUNK

(12:29 PM) Bro<333333: srry bro ily!!!

(12:30 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: also u bought a hamster and i expect u to take good care of him

(12:30 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: we had to hide him in my rm so ur off to a bad start

(12:30 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: i had to stop Demeter from eating him

(12:31 PM) Me: wtf

(12:31 PM) Me: also whos Demeter wtf

(12:32 PM)(12:14 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: MY IGUANA U SELF-CENTERED BITCH

(12:32 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: that was cold and cruel lance

(12:33 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: im going back to bed 

(12:33 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: Demeter and i r so hurt

(12:33 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: gn

(12:34 PM) Me: jc pidge

(12:36 PM) Bro<333333: …how r u bro?

(12:36 PM) me: oh yah hunk GUESS FUCKING WHAT

(12:36 PM) me: MY FUCKING ARCHENEMY STOLE MY GODDAMN SHOWER AGAIN

(12:36 PM) me: GET UR PITCHFORK AND TORCH

(12:36 PM) me: THIS IS NOT A DRILL

(12:37 PM) Bro<333333: bro u just need to talk to him

(12:37 PM) Bro<333333: im sure he has no idea 

(12:37 PM) Bro<333333: its really not “ur shower” u know

(12:38 PM) Me: I've tried

(12:38 PM) Me: he ignores me

(12:39 PM) Me: he just sings emo songs and dances around on his foot fungi covered feet and pees in my beautiful shower

(12:39 PM) Bro<333333: eww really

(12:40 PM) Me: no he just sings

(12:40 PM) Me: and his feet r very beautiful actually

(12:41 PM) Bro<333333: …

(12:41 PM) Me: wait i never said that wtf

(12:41 PM) Me: im obviously still drunk

(12:42 PM) Bro<333333: ok feel better

(12:42 PM) Bro<333333: remember my special hangover drink

(12:42 PM) me: hunk that mix thing is the only disgusting recipe u have

(12:43 PM) Bro<333333: just do it bro ull feel better

(12:43 PM) Bro<333333: and take a shower

(12:44 PM) me: arRGJFKFEKGN


	3. Burglary

The next time Lance saw that pair of pale feet, he decided to do something about it. He needed a shower. Badly. And his first class wasn't until 3:00 pm today, so he was going to sit and wait for the Shower Stealer to finish showering.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Lance was going to wait, and then ambush the Shower Stealer right as he got out, so he would be sure to get the message loud and clear.

Lance folded and unfolded his towel as he mulled it over. _Should he come off as more scary or more intimidating? Maybe a friendly approach; a gentle reminder?_

But the water shut off right as Lance was through his fifth folding, and anything remotely close to a plan was completely and utterly forgotten.

In hindsight, Lance really should’ve thought this through more. He at least should've expected the nudity part, maybe not the Keith part, but, I mean, people _are naked in the shower_ , so they _come out naked._

Because, oh yeah, right as Lance stood up, astronomically unprepared, the shower curtain opened to reveal a _fucking naked Keith Kogane._

Lance’s brain completely short circuited.

_Of course it was Keith,_ he thought later. That fucker was always ruining everything for Lance. And of course he was _naked._

But in the moment all Lance could think was _wow._

Because Keith was all flushed, and of course those beautiful feet belonged to fucking beautiful Keith, with his sinful body and beautiful eyes, and his dark hair dripping wet--and Lance just couldn’t help but follow those droplets of water over the planes of Keith’s semi-inducing muscles down, down, down…

His eyes widened as they dropped lower before Keith whipped his towel off the hook and tied it hastily around himself.

_A little too fucking late._

Lance’s eyes were glued to Keith’s chest, his mouth dry even as Keith started speaking, because… _holy fuck_ …there was no way…Keith’s…his dick…and just…Keith...

“What the fuck are you doing, Lance?” Keith was asking, holding onto the towel around his, his, _(holy fuck his hips)_ , but there was no use anyway, Lance was still seeing _it_ ; he couldn’t get the image of _Keith’s dick_ out of his brain.

Keith may have forgotten that Lance went to high school together the first time Lance talked to him this year, may have forgotten about Lance and made Lance very…(Lance still couldn’t sort through those emotions), but he definitely remembered Lance now and Lance really wished he didn’t.

“My shower,” was all Lance could say, in this god-awful, breathy voice, and Lance had far more than a semi in his pants, and all he could see was Keith’s dick, and his abs, and those eyes-

“What.” Keith’s eyes were narrowing in That Way™. The way he got when he didn't understand something, but was trying to and was _going to_ figure it out. It was an intense look, and hyper focused, and Lance had a flashback to one…interesting dream he had where Keith had that look with his mouth around Lance’s dick.

_Holy fuck._

“You keep using my shower, don’t do it again.” Was all Lance could still say, and Keith was frowning deeper and deeper, but still.

_You’ve seen dicks before, Lance,_ he told himself, but it wasn’t just Keith’s dick.

And it wasn’t just those abs, and that collar bone, or those slim wrists and ankles, or the gentle slope of his mouth, and it wasn’t even Keith’s eyes, which Lance stayed up late at night writing fucking poetry about, trying to describe them. (The color of the night sky in hell, is what Lance finally decided on, but there was loads more where that came from.) 

It was also the way Keith cocked his head to the left sometimes in class, it was the way he ate his sandwich (crusts only first, and then the middle, and Jesus fuck, Lance promises he’s not a stalker), and it was the smile and that gaze that Lance would jump through hoops for-had been jumping through hoops for; studying all night and all day, partying harder, running harder, _trying harder_ to be good enough for Keith to look at him.

_Holy fuck, this was bad._ This was really, really, bad.

“Whatever, Lance.” Keith had apparently given up with trying to understand what was going on here, and he shouldered past Lance in a way that left Lance with a patch of apple-scented wetness on Lance’s sleeve (Lance knew it was apple-scented because he held his sweatshirt to his face for ten whole minutes later, half-vowing to never wash this sweatshirt again.)

But even though Keith had left, that image of Keith in all his naked glory still hadn’t, and Lance was 100% fucked.

This was at least a crush. (Lance knew it was more but he denied it with all his might.)

At least.

And as he showered in the still-steaming, still-wet, still-smelling-of-Keith’s-body-wash-shower, Lance denied and denied and denied even as he quickly took care of that (more than a semi) problem down below with the image of Keith’s dick in mind.

Holy fuck.

✩✦✩✦

(2:37 PM) Me: guys holy fuck

(2:37 PM) Me: keith wAS THE SHOWER STEALER

(2:37 PM) Me: FUCKING KEITH

(2:37 PM) Me: FUCKING KEITH WHOS ALWAYS TRYING TO SCREW ME OVER WHEN ID RATHER HED JUST SCREW ME

(2:38 PM) Me: … wow that came out badly

(2:39 PM) Me: badly but not untrue

(2:97 PM) Me: FUCK GUYS HE HAS SUCH A NICE DICK AND A NICE BODY AND A NICE SMILE AND A NICE BRAIN AND PERSONALITY EVEN IF HE CAN BE AN ASS SOMETIME AND HOLY FUCK IM SO FUCKED

(2:39 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: *slow clap*

(2:40 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: what finally did it?

(2:40 PM) Me: i may or may not’ve ambushed him right as he got out of my shower when he was fully naked

(2:41 PM) Bro<333333: i was wondering how u’ve seen his dick

(2:41 PM) Bro<333333: i was worried ud done something rash and creepy

(2:41 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: pics or it didn't happen

(2:42 PM) Me: wtf pidge

(2:42 PM) Me: and what do u mean by rash and creepy hunk

(2:43 PM) Bro<333333: nvm doesn't matter

(2:43 PM) Bro<333333: what does matter is what ur gonna do about these feelings bro!

(2:43 PM) Bro<333333: r u gonna tell him?

(2:44 PM) Me: pfffffffttt

(2:44 PM) Me: what do u take me for, hunk?

(2:44 PM) Me: an idiot?

(2:45 PM) Bro<333333: why is it idiotic to consider that he might feel the same way about u?

(2:45 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: ummm hunk do u *know* lance?

(2:46 PM) Me: pidge! that hurt!

(2:46 PM) Bro<333333: pidge that was uncalled 4

(2:46 PM) Bro<333333: u ok lance?

(2:47 PM) Bro<333333: buddy?

(2:47 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: srry lance

(2:47 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: i guess u do have a lot going 4 u

(2:47 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: one would hope that with all the time u spend on ur appearance ud look at least presentable, if not slightly attractive

(2:48 PM) Me: did pidge just say i was attractive, hunk?

(2:48 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: i didn't say that…

(2:48 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: and even with that compliment that was so painful to deliver u still wont speak directly to me? rude

(2:49 PM) Bro<333333: pidge that was the worst compliment ever

(2:49 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: whatever it was still a compliment

(2:50 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: and i said i was srry

(2:50 PM) Bro<333333: …

(2:52 PM) Bro<333333: lance what r u gonna do about this?

(2:52 PM) Me: i told u: take it to the grave

(2:53 PM) Me: i cant believe out of all the guys in the world, i had to be gay for keith mcmullet

(2:53 PM) Bro<333333: ik buddy it must be a shock to realize that this rivalry u made up between u 2 was just a ploy to get attention and uve really been pining after him since the 9th grade

(2:54 PM) Me: ummm wHAT

(2:54 PM) Bro<333333: …

(2:55 PM) Bro<333333: nvm

(2:55 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: do u not know keiths last name lance?

(2:55 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: cuz its kogane

(2:56 PM) Me: i KNOW his last name pidge, i just choose not to use it

(2:56 PM) Me: saying his name gives him power

(2:57 PM) Bro<333333: lance keith isn't voldemort

(2:57 PM) Me: ur right he has a beautiful nose

(2:57 PM) Me: he cant be voldemort

(2:58 PM) Me: hunk help i think his nose is beautiful

(2:58 PM) Me: whats wRONG WITH ME

(2:59 PM) Bro<333333: oh buddy

(2:59 PM) Bro<333333: come over tonight, ok

(2:59 PM) Bro<333333: we can play mario cart and ill make dinner

(3:00 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: u mean i can whup ur collective asses at mario cart

(3:01 PM) Me: ok

(3:01 PM) Me: i could never say no to hunks food

(3:02 PM) Bro<333333: aww bro <3

(3:02 PM) Me: bro

(3:03 PM) Bro<333333: bro

(3:03 PM) Me: bro

(3:03 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: jc

(3:04 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: lance

(3:05 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: u know

(3:05 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: ugh this is so painful

(3:06 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: u know if u need anything

(3:07 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: im here too

(3:07 PM)Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: and if keith does *anything*

(3:07 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: he’ll be gone

(3:08 PM)Me: aww thanks pidge u do care

(3:08 PM) Me: but i dont see a scenario where keith would need to be killed

(3:09 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: i never mentioned killing

(3:09 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: he’ll be gone cuz ill hack into the school mainframe and get him kicked out and he’ll have to live in a shack in the desert and then ill hunt him down and possibly maim him

(3:09 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: killing him would involve too much paperwork

(3:10 PM) Me: …

(3:10 PM) Me: thanks pidge <33333

(3:11 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: blocked

(3:11 PM) Me: i thought we were having a moment!

(3:11PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: the moment was over

(3:12 PM) Bro<333333: ok….

(3:12 PM) Bro<333333: and lance

(3:13 PM) Bro<333333: we can talk about this more tonight

(3:13 PM) Bro<333333: but u really should consider the possibility of keith liking u back


	4. Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a lil' bit of Keith POV

The first time it happened was out of spite.

Keith swore it was solely spite.

Nothing else but spite!

Who was he kidding. It was because of The Crush®.

Yeah, he had a crush on none other than Lance McClain. Keith had tried everything since freshman year: ignoring Lance, (Lance was impervious to ignorance; it only fueled his attempts to get attention), flirting with Lance, (Lance never picked up on it), straight out telling Lance, (“I like you a lot Lance.” “Aww, thanks buddy, I like you a lot too.” Yeah. Didn’t work.), and then compartmentalizing his crush and locking it away in the hopes that it would go away when they went their separate ways for college.  


But they didn’t go their separate ways. And here he was: in the same fucking dorm as Lance McClain.

He tried something he was sure would never work: pretending like he didn’t know Lance when they first saw each other at Altea. But Lance just took that into stride and started this whole one-sided rivalry with Keith, blaming him for all of his problems, and trying to beat him in everything.

Lance had always been the driver of their relationship. He’d started their friendship in high school, taking the wheel enthusiastically. Keith had tried to make it into something more, but obviously Lance didn’t feel the same way and was having none of that, and everyone knows that backseat driving doesn’t get anyone anywhere. So when Lance started this whole rivalry-competition thing, Keith just did what he’d learned to do after years with Lance McClain: strapped on his seat belt and held on as Lance went full-steam ahead.

But when he found himself in the same communal shower as Lance, Keith was absolutely _done for_.

In a moment of weakness, he couldn’t help but use the blue shower. You know, the one Lance always used.

He’d just had his midterm, and he had been particularly stressed, so he steamed in the shower with the smell of Lance all around him, and he’d felt creepily comforted.

Yeah, he may not have Lance, really, but he had this.

It was pretty creepy. And he tried to tell himself he was doing this out of spite, but it didn’t work. It was all because of these god-awful _feelings._

And it’s not like Lance would ever know. 

Or so he thought.

✩✦✩✦

(3:24 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: hey keith!!!!

(3:25 PM) Me: is this u Allura? wtf did u do to ur contact?

(3:25 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: i didn’t like being “Shiro’s Girlfriend”

(3:26 PM) Me: so u dont like being his girlfriend

(3:26 PM) Me: we can get that fixed for u

(3:26 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: no!!!! i love shiro!!!! i just hated that contact!!!!!

(3:27 PM) Me: why r u texting me

(3:27 PM) Me: ur my teacher and my brothers girlfriend, we don't need to make this weirder

(3:27 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: Keith i may be ur teacher but i want us to be friends

(3:28 PM) Me: what do u want from me

(3:28 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: friendship!!!!(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

(3:29 PM) Me: what do u want

(3:29 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: … friends tell each other things

(3:29 PM) Me: oh no

(3:30 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: shiro may have told me a little thing about ur relationship with lance

(3:31 PM) Me: stop

(3:31 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: and i do have eyes, u know

(3:32 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: i see how u guys r in class

(3:32 PM) Me: holy fuck

(3:32 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: language keith!!!!!!!

(3:33 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: r u guys official yet?

(3:33 PM) Me: go away

(3:33 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: (⋟﹏⋞) cmon keith

(3:34 PM) Me: lance doesn't even like me ok

(3:34 PM) Me: just leave me alone

(3:35 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: i highly doubt that lance doesn't like u

(3:35 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: have u seen the way he looks at u

(3:35 PM) Me: blocked

(3:36 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: keith

(3:36 PM) Me: blocked

(3:36 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: ur coming over 4 dinner tonight tho right

(3:37 PM) Me: …

(3:37 PM) Me: I've heard nothing about this

(3:38 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: pidge and matt r coming and were having lots of good food

(3:38 PM) Me: yeah i guess im coming

(3:38 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: would u like me to invite lance

(3:38 PM) Me: go the fuck away

(3:39 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: language!!!!!!!

(3:40 PM) Shiro: Do you guys know I’m in this group chat? And Keith I told you about dinner yesterday.

(3:40 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: oh hellloooo baaabbbe <3333333

(3:41 PM) Shiro: Love you too, Princess.

(3:41 PM) Me: jc

(3:42 PM) Me: shiro make her leave me alone

(3:43 PM) Shiro: Okay

(3:44 PM) Shiro: Sorry ‘Lura but Keith is very sensitive about his feelings for Lance. I have a plan, though, don’t worry.

(3:44 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: oooh ill text pidge and hunk

(3:45 PM) Me: u guys know ur still in this group chat

(3:45 PM) Me: with me

(3:46 PM) Shiro: Oops.

(3:46 PM) Pidge: hey guys

(3:46 PM) Me: why is Pidge here?

(3:47 PM) Shiro: I have no idea.

(3:47 PM) Pidge: keith how many times do i have to tell u that lances one-sided rivalry is a ploy for ur attention while he denies his big fat crush on u

(3:47 PM) Pidge: if even ur brother and ur teacher can see it u need to make a move

(3:48 PM) Me: go the fuck away all of you

(3:48 PM) Pidge: not u too

(3:48 PM) Pidge: da nile isn't just a river in Egypt

(3:49 PM) Me: go

(3:49 PM) Me: awayyyyyyyyy

(3:50PM) Pidge: c u 2nite

(3:50 PM) Pidge: this isn't over

(3:50 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: bye pidge!!!! bye keith!!!!! bye shiro!!!! c u 2nite!!!!

(3:51 PM) Shiro: Do you not realize you’re sitting right next to me?

(3:51 PM) Keith: im blocking all of u


	5. Pilfering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Keith POV

Keith couldn’t help but use the blue shower a second time, and then a third.

He really shouldn’ve.

Really, _really_ shouldn't've.

He blamed what happened on the spray of water. He couldn’t hear anything other than himself and the shower, and he definitely couldn’t hear Lance. Wow, Keith was such an idiot.

But in hindsight, there really was no way he could’ve know that right when he pulled open the shower curtain, Lance would be there.

In front of him.

Inches from his face.

~~Looking cute and tired with mussed hair and fucking _bedroom eyes_ and _fuck._~~

And Keith definitely didn’t enjoy the long look Lance took of him, eyes roaming over Keith’s chest and dick, (holy fuck, Lance was looking at his dick!). Keith had to put a stop to that right now, and pulled his towel off the hook as fast as he could. Lance could _not_ see how… excited Keith’s body was by Lance’s gaze.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lance?” He couldn’t help but snap as he fumbled with his towel, getting it around himself and trying to tuck it into itself, all the while struggling to control his flush.  
This was the shower Lance had “claimed,” after all. Lance was probably more confused to as why Keith was here than Keith was as to why Lance was here. (Fuck, that was a mouthful.)

Keith felt light-headed.

He tried not to look to guilty as Lance opened his mouth. 

“My shower,” Lance squeaked, and he was no doubt flustered with Keith popping out of “his” shower practically waving his dick in his face. (Not like any of that was Keith’s fault.)

~~(And what did Lance think of his dick?) (Keith was totally turned on by the thought of Lance thinking about _his dick._ )~~

Was that a flush blooming across Lance’s cheekbones? It was probably just from the thick heat and steam that hung in the air and on the mirrors. It was a bit like walking into a rainforest, except it (probably; Keith hadn't been to a rainforest yet) smelled better here.

“What.” Keith was playing dumb now, trying his best to maintain a poker face. _Channel your inner Pidge,_ he thought. Pidge had always had the best poker face, even in middle school. They and Matt used to always climb the tree in between their house and Keith and Shiro’s house to get into the second story window (Keith’s bedroom window), and the four of them would play B.S. late into the night. Pidge always swept the floor with all of them.

“You keep using my shower, don’t do it again.”

Oh, no. Lance had known, all this time. Holy fuck, Keith had fucked up. Lance probably thought he was some creeper now.

Lance probably _knew._

Keith had to get the fuck out of here.

“Whatever, Lance.” He said, trying to maintain a semblance of his cool as he shouldered past Lance. He tried to pretend that his bare shoulder wasn’t tingling from where it had brushed Lance’s sleeve.

✩✦✩✦

(2:37 PM) Me: emERGENCY

(2:37 PM) Me: MAYDAY MAYDAY

(2:37 PM) Me: LANCE CAUGHT ME IN THE ACT OF USING HIS SHOWER AND HE FUCKING SAW ME NAKED IDK WHAT TO DO 

(2:37 PM) Me: HE PROBABLY THINKS IM SOME SORT OF CREEPER AND FUCK I AM

(2:38 PM) Me: ITS NOT MY FAULT HE HAS SUCH A NICE FACE AND A NICE SMILE AND I REALLY WANT TO TOUCH HIS HAIR AND GOD HE SMELLS SO GOOD WHICH IS WHY I USED HIS FUCKING SHOWER JESUS IM A TOTAL STALKER NOW

(2:38 PM) Pidge: wow keith i dont think uve freaked out this much since u found that new mothman evidence four months ago

(2:38 PM) Me: that was a real breakthrough, you know! We still need to go to west virgnia right away; hes probably still there!

(2:39 PM) Pidge: keith how many times have i told u: nessie is real, aliens r real, bigfoot might be real, but mothman is not!!!! For the zillionth time: mothman sightings were mostly caused by owls—probably more than one type

(2:39 PM) Me: ur wrong; thats fake government news

(2:40 PM) Shiro: Wait what happened? With Lance and the shower?

(2:40 PM) Me: AAH SHIRO I FUCKED UP!!!!

(2:41 PM) Shiro: Language, Keith! And what’s the problem here? Lance uses the dorm’s communal showers, right, and so do you. How could you have used “his shower”?

(2:41 PM) Me: theres this one shower with the blue curtain he always uses and it like permanently smells like his bodywash so i like to use it and HOLY FUCK IM SO CREEPY

(2:41 PM) Pidge: yeah lance is very attatched to that shower. U know how he gets w some things…

(2:42 PM) Shiro: Are you refering to the Sofa Incident?

(2:42 PM) Pidge: i am

(2:42 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: wait im here now!!!!!! Give me the klance update!!!!!

(2:43 PM) Pidge: scroll up lazyass

(2:43 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: language pidge!!!!! I am a *professor* and should be treated with respect!!!!!

(2:44 PM) Pidge: exerpt from Altea Tech Student Teacher Handbook, page 345, paragrah 6: “Teachers are not to interact with students outside of school unless it is required for the student’s education...” and... Altea Tech Student Teacher Handbook, page 476, paragrah 3: “Communication with teachers outside of school is by Altea tech email only”

(2:44 PM)✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: .... u win. In this chat i am no longer a professor.

(2:45 PM) Me: how tf did u get that so fast pidge

(2:45 PM) Me: and wtf is klance????

(2:46 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: ...

(2:46 PM) Pidge: lmao

(2:47 PM) Shiro: I believe the term “Klance” is the “ship name” Allura, Pidge, and Hunk have made for your relationship with Lance.

(2:47 PM) Me: THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP

(2:47 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: not yet maybe

(2:47 PM) Me: and wtF IS A SHIP NAME?

(2:48 PM) Pidge: lololololololoool “a name given to a ship, or pairing. like a couple name.” -Urban Dictionary 

(2:49 PM) Shiro: Let’s get back on track: Keith is panicking because he used a certain shower in the communal showers, which is not a problem at all, and also because Lance saw him naked

(2:50 PM) Pidge: which is the opposite of a problem lmao ^

(2:50 PM) Me: .... why is that the opposite of a problem

(2:50 PM) Pidge: holy fuck im sick of all this dancing around

(2:51 PM) Pidge: keith lance has just been ranting about u for days straight and the sight of ur dick has apparently made him realize his big gay crush for u

(2:51 PM) Shiro: eww tmi

(2:52 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: wait what just happened to Shiro???

(2:52 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: he always uses correct capitalization and grammar and doesnt know the phrase “tmi”

(2:53 PM) Shiro: this is matt lol

(2:53 PM) Shiro: i wanted to catch a bit of this gay crisis

(2:53 PM) Shiro: and hey Pidgey

(2:54 PM) Pidge: hey bro

(2:54 PM) Pidge: these fuckers are being exceptionally stupid

(2:54 PM) Shiro: yah i can see that lmao

(2:55 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: keith has been very quiet after the revealing of The Truth

(2:56 PM) Shiro: You okay there, buddy? This is Shiro.

(2:56 PM) Pidge: we can tell

(2:57 PM) Pidge: keith?

(2:57 PM) Me: i dont believe u

(2:58 PM) Pidge: what? Seriously?

(2:58 PM) Me: pics or it didnt happen >:)

(2:59 PM) Pidge: wtf?!!?!?

(2:59 PM) Shiro: ayy he got u pidgey!!! ♫♪ what goes around, goes around, goes around, and comes all the way back around, yeah ♫♪ lolololooool

(2:59 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: (＾艸＾) hehehe

(3:00 PM) Pidge: fine im sending screenshots ur way 

(3:00 PM) Pidge: dammit imma have to explain this all to lance and hunk

(3:00 PM) Pidge: they r gonna be maaaaadddd

(3:01 PM) Pidge: [Screen Shot 2017-07-03 at 03.01.06 PM]

(3:01 PM) Pidge: [Screen Shot 2017-07-03 at 03.01.11 PM]

(3:02 PM) Pidge: [Screen Shot 2017-07-03 at 03.02.34 PM]

(3:04 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: holy shit!!!! Lmao lance really likes u keith!!! “FUCK GUYS HE HAS SUCH A NICE DICK AND A NICE BODY AND A NICE SMILE AND A NICE BRAIN AND PERSONALITY EVEN IF HE CAN BE AN ASS SOMETIME AND HOLY FUCK IM SO FUCKED” “hunk help i think his nose is beautiful” lololololooooll

(3:05 PM) Shiro: Language, Allura!

(3:05 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: oh srry boo

(3:05 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: but im not a professor in this chat remember

(3:06 PM) Shiro: You are still an adult and you have to be mature. The kids look up to you as a role model, and if you model this sort of behavior, they will copy it.

(3:06 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: oops srry daddy

(3:07 PM) Pidge: hoLY FUCK

(3:07 PM) Shiro: …

(3:07 PM) Shiro: i think u broke shiro allura lmao

(3:08 PM) Pidge: shiro has A DADDY KINK HOLY FUCK

(3:09 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: the broganes r both broken now lol

(3:09 PM) Pidge: broganes? Lmao i like it! I see u allura!

(3:10 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: r u actually ok tho keith?

(3:10 PM) Me: …

(3:11 PM) Me: no

(3:11 PM) Shiro: go get him tiger

(3:12 PM) Pidge: eww matt no

(3:12 PM) Pidge: but keith

(3:12 PM) Pidge: ur my best friend, u know

(3:13 PM) Pidge: if lance hurts u… 

(3:13 PM) Me: i think i can take care of myself thx

(3:14 PM) Pidge: ik, mr. Knife Collection, Motorcyle Rider, Nija Boy, but anyone who hurts my friend is going down

(3:14 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: ooh scary pidge

(3:15 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: also ur like a double agent cuz u said like the same thing to lance

(3:15 PM) Pidge: shut the fuck up allura

(3:16 PM) Pidge: if this doesn’t go well im killing both of them, everyone in this chat, and then myself

(3:16 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: but then the only one whos left is hunk

(3:17 PM) Pidge: exactly

(3:18 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: ur right. Hunk is the best.

(3:18 PM) Pidge: hunk is the best! Hunk is the best!

(3:18 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: *pounds fists on table* HUNK IS THE BEST! HUNK IS THE BEST!

(3:19 PM) Pidge: we all know who ur favorite is now, allura. Lol

(3:19 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: not denying

(3:20 PM) Me: jc

(3:20 PM) Me: but i dont disagree

(3:21 PM) Shiro: What about me, though, ‘Lura? :(

(3:21 PM) Pidge: wait was that shiro or matt?

(3:22 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: it must be shiro but ive never seen him use an emoji before

(3:23 PM) Shiro: It’s me, Shiro. Your boyfriend!

(3:23 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: aww dont worry babe ur my fave

(3:23 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: but hunk is my fave student

(3:24 PM) Shiro: Okay <3

(3:24 PM) Me: eww

(3:24 PM) Pidge: thats gonna be u and lance soon buddy

(3:25 PM) Me: well see about that


	6. Crime

Luckily, the next time Keith saw Lance wasn’t in the communal showers. And, luckily or (maybe unluckily), they were both fully clothed.

They were in the library, with Lance sitting in the chair by the window, (the sacred chair; the only one by an outlet on the whole second floor), with the rain shitting down outside.

Keith didn’t mind the rain, it was just hard to drive his motorcycle with water pouring into his eyes. And the leather seat got wet. And his gloved hands slipped a bit on the handlebars.  
(All of which why Shiro didn’t like him biking in the rain.)

“Can I sit here?” Keith asked quietly, motioning towards the chair across from Lance. Lance turned a shade redder, making Keith’s stomach perform a complicated gymnastics team. They were both obviously uncomfortable, but Lance still nodded his head. Lance looked back at the window as Keith sat down, the rain making rivulets that distorted the view.

Keith squirmed in the chair. He’d originally thought himself very clever when he’d come up with the plan to confront Lance about… these feelings, and the fact that h’ed learned from Pidge that Lance returned these feelings, but now he realized that he’d been incredibly stupid.  
Because his plan ended there, right after “confront Lance”, and now he’d put himself in an uncomfortable situation with nothing to do but stare at Lance.

He could wing it, he guessed, but his mind was blank.

Sure, it was freezing outside, and the library heaters were clunking away in an attempt to fight the freezing temperatures. But the old librarians were a little too enthusiastic in their attempt to warm the library, because now it was like a fucking _sauna_ in here. And fucking Lance was sitting there with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his toned, sweat-sheened forearms, with a textbook in his lap and the gray light streaming in from the window making him fucking _glow_. Stupid Lance, with his damp, messy hair falling into his eyes, and that flush seemingly super-glued to his cheekbones, and _fuck_.

_Just speak up already, Keith!_

Keith cleared his throat, “Lance-”

“No.” 

Wait, what? Why the fuck had Lance interrupted him?

“Keith, I know that you think you’re better than me or whatever, and I know you don’t remember being in friends in high school, but-”

“I do.” It was Keith’s turn to interrupt.

“Wait, what?” And now it was Lance’s turn to be confused. 

Lance always seemed to take up a lot of space, with his long arms and his loud voice and his big grin. But seeing him in the cracked, leather library chair, sitting quietly with his frown, made Keith realize how small Lance was. He was only one inch taller than Keith, after all, and far skinnier. (In some places, at least-Keith was muscuar, but what some people call “small-boned,” while Lance was built like a swimmer and gangly.)

“I remember.” Keith looked down, unable to meet those eyes. 

“What the fuck? First you try to screw me over in everything, then you steal my shower, and now you lied about not remembering me?” Lance’s face grew tight. “I challenge you to a battle of wits, Keith Kogane.”

“Umm… excuse me?”

“I _said_ I challenge you to a battle of wits,” Lance flushed a bit more, “over coffee. Maybe tomorrow afternoon?”

What…….Wait….what?

“Lance are you asking me out on a date?”

“Umm… no! Why would you think that?”

This time Keith held his gaze, inching forward, his chest pressed up against the edge of the table, “Because I’d like it to be one.”

“Oh.”

Then suddenly the smile Keith hadn’t seen in at least a year was back. But this time it was small. More genuine than Keith had ever seen. “Then, in that case, I guess it is one.”

And that was how it all began.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV

-5 months later-

(4:46 PM) Me: yall r coming to dinner 2nite right?

(4:47 PM) Bro<333333: of course! Wouldnt miss it for the world bro!

(4:47 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: yes of course!!!!!

(4:47 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: shiro and i will both be there; how could we miss the first nite in ur new apartment together when we all got u 2gether?!!!

(4:48 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: ik right

(4:48 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: oh yah im coming and bringing the biggest pain in my ass

(4:49 PM) Pidge Sr.ヽ(▼ｰ▼ｷ): that would be me ^

(4:49 PM) Shiro: What’s for dinner, you guys?

(4:50 PM) Shiro: Is Keith making his famous lasagna?

(4:51 PM) Babe<3333: duh

(4:51 PM) Me: Keef babe idk why ur responding when ur literally reading over my shoulder

(4:52 PM) Babe<3333: shut up

(4:52 PM) Babe<3333: and i still dont understand why hunk’s contact has more hearts than mine

(4:53 PM) Bro<333333: aww it does? Thx bro

(4:53 PM) Me: bro

(4:53 PM) Bro<333333: bro

(4:54 PM) Babe<3333: stop

(4:55 PM) Me: fine

(4:55 PM) Me: anyways, should we say 6:00?

(4:56 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: sounds good, klance!

(4:57 PM) Me: wait holy fuck

(4:58 PM) Shiro: Language.

(4:58 PM) Me: is klance our ship name???? Do keith aND I HAVE A SHIP NAME???

(4:59 PM) Pidge: duh

(4:59 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: yes of course. Pidge, hunk, and i came up w it   
when u were both still obliviously pining

(5:00 PM) Me: yes!!!!! THIS IS FABULOUS

(5:00 PM) Me: babe guess what my new otp is

(5:01 PM) Babe<3333: klance?

(5:01 PM) Me: *longest yeah boi ever*

(5:02 PM) Pidge Sr.ヽ(▼ｰ▼ｷ): jc ur so gay

(5:02 PM) Me: uhhh so r u

(5:03 PM) Pidge Sr.ヽ(▼ｰ▼ｷ): … got me there

(5:03 PM) Babe<3333: well see u all 2nite i guess

(5:04 PM) ✨Princess Allura✨y(^ヮ^*) y✨: ｡^‿^｡ c u!!!!

(5:04 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: bye fuckers

(5:05 PM) Shiro: Language, Pidge! And see you guys tonight!

(5:05 PM) Pidge Sr.ヽ(▼ｰ▼ｷ): my sibby said it for me

(5:06 PM) Bro<333333: bye broooooo

(5:06 PM) Me: bye babe see u tonight <33333

(5:07 PM) Babe<3333: u know ur literally in my lap

(5:07 PM) Me: ik but i luv u <33333333333 (~￣³￣)~

(5:08 PM) Babe<3333: ur stupid

(5:08 PM) Babe<3333: but i luv u too <3

(5:09 PM) Evil Gremlin↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ: eww gross


End file.
